


moonlight

by slingshot



Series: under the moonlight [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, One Shot, Sugar Daddy Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot
Summary: They have an agreement where they mutually benefit. It’s simple really, Mark has his needs and Jackson has his career. Jackson knows the rules of game but he cannot help but feel like a pawn in Mark’s.AU where Jackson is a rising star and Mark is his sponsor





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna hide you in the moonlight so only I can see you  
> I’ll gather all the memories of you and engrave it in the moonlight  
> I want to colour the night sky with you and me
> 
> \- Moonlight by GOT7
> 
>  
> 
> *Human Coco for story purposes only.

_The social exchange theory suggests that people interact and build relationships aiming to maximize one’s rewards and minimize one’s costs_. _One may be looking for love, friendship or money with another person. As long as the trade-off between the two parties is balanced, the relationship will be harmonious._

They have an agreement where they mutually benefit. It’s simple really, Mark has his needs and Jackson has his career. Jackson knows the rules of game but he cannot help but feel like a pawn in Mark’s.

Mark has Jackson bent over his glass office desk, jeans pooled around his ankles. Thrusting roughly into him, Mark grunts. His hands grasp tightly onto Jackson’s hips in a manner that Jackson knows will leave bruises. Mark likes it that way.

The stretch burns. They had used minimal spit as their lube, rushed without preparation. Jackson tunes out the pain, concentrating on the pleasure spiking his mind instead. His dick throbs hard between his legs. His fingers curl around the documents, sweeping them and messing up Mark’s desk.

Mark’s hips draw long rhythmic strokes in and out. Jackson’s breath hitches when Mark brushes over his sweet spot briefly. Jackson is dying to let out a sound but they have to be quiet. Mark’s office is the only one on this floor but there was still a possibility of them being discovered. 

He has no choice but to press his face into the paperwork and drown out his moan. Wet saliva marks taint the documents. Jackson clenches his fist, the glass surface of Mark’s desk trembles under his weight. 

“Ah ah ah.” Jackson is unable to control himself and lets out a whimper. Mark’s hand reaches over, muffling him. Jackson licks his palm, lips pressing kisses to the pads of his teasing fingers. The cold, metallic pressure of Mark’s gold Rolex on his wrist against his jaw is a stark contrast. Mark knows how torturous it is for him to remain silent during sex. 

He nudges Jackson’s ear with his mouth, shushing him. He nips Jackson’s ear lobe, tugging gently onto the ring piercing with his teeth. 

His clothed chest presses against Jackson’s back, driving in deeper. Jackson arches his back further, leaning back against Mark’s shoulder. Mark fully bottoms out this time, earning him another strangled moan that vibrates against his fingers in Jackson’s mouth.

Mark finishes and empties into the rubber. He groans, breath hot against Jackson’s neck. Jackson shivers. Hands roam down to Jackson’s neglected cock, wrapping around his length. Mark strokes him in quick motions. The orgasm finally hits Jackson. He cums in spurts, painting the glass. Jackson lets out a shaky breath, thighs aching from this position.

Mark provides and Jackson reciprocates, giving his body for Mark to take.

“When will I see you again?” Jackson asks, legs shaking. He is left to clean off the bodily fluids on him and Mark’s desk.  

Jackson does not know how long he will be in this arrangement with Mark, but he knows one thing for sure: he will make use of it to his full advantage.

“I’ll call you.” Mark does not spare him a glance, buckling his own tailored pants.

Jackson nods. He knows the answer, yet he always asks the same question. 

Mark always keeps Jackson guessing, which is the worst thing to happen to a person like Jackson who requires instant gratification. Jackson hates being kept on his toes. He overthinks. It does not help when Mark himself is naturally quiet.

A few days later, Jackson gets a text from his manager, Jaebum:

 

**Your budget for the music video has been approved.**

 

The entertainment industry is cut throat, smeared dirty with unscrupulousness and greed under the glittering glamour of fame. Pure talent and charisma alone does not cut it anymore. To make it big, one has to make a big investment. Often, that would mean having a sponsor to make things easier; a 金主, literal meaning ‘gold owner’ or a sole powerful backer.

Going independent of his label was a tough decision Jackson had needed to make. But this had come at a financial cost, one where Jackson was limited to the confines of this sand box when his creative visions clearly were beyond that. Mark was entertainment royalty, a young CEO on the ‘Under 30’ Forbes list with connections in the industry. He was the other boy with flashier toys and a much bigger sandbox in the playground for Jackson to play in and spread his musical wings.

Jackson cannot fathom why a good-looking man like Mark Tuan would do this. He could have anyone. Mark himself could be an idol. Yet he chooses to partake in a transaction like this. Is it some form of twisted kindness in Mark that enables him to do so? 

One could say it is strictly business. After all, it is the oldest profession in the world. There is no space for unnecessary emotions and attachment. But it’s Jackson and that is the exact problem he has.

 

-

 

_During the social exchange, one might consider the chances of having a better relationship with someone._

Jackson is too busy to properly _date_. Romantic dates of ice skating at the park or going to the beach to catch the sunset, are an illusion his work provides to his ardent, worshipping fans. He is constantly swamped with projects, keeping the same drive he had when he was once a national athlete. It would be unfair to subject his partner to his workaholic lifestyle and, of course, the negative side of fame.

He has to maintain his public persona of being single and available for his fans. Repeatedly signing off with ‘I who belong to you all’ on his Weibo posts, he holds up the façade for them to eat up his words. His only chance at dating is with a fellow celebrity. But for a rising star, he needs all the support from his fans. To be caught dating another celebrity by the paparazzi, it will not spell well for the pseudo-romantic relationship with his adoring crowd.

Jackson could have done much worse. For example, a repulsive family man who was double his age. Jackson shudders thinking of it. Being with Mark does not weigh that much on his conscience. Even better, there was no generational gap between them. 

Jackson has popped by Mark’s penthouse for their arranged quickie, only to find Mark hunched over his desktop and playing Overwatch. On other instances, Jackson has woken up to packages containing the latest unreleased limited edition sneakers and a simple note with neat and blocky letters signed off as ‘Mark’.

A charity celebrity sports tournament has Jackson meeting Lu Han. They exchange pleasantries, having filmed Running Man together.

Under the refreshment table, Mark’s hand rests on Jackson’s inner thigh, a warm presence.

“Lu Han Ge you’re so smart.” Jackson exclaims excitedly mid convo. Lu Han shakes off his compliments bashfully, eyelashes lowered.

Mark’s hand in Jackson’s inner thigh tightens. Jackson turns to Mark curiously, but Mark has his diplomatic smile on and his eyes focused on another guest.

Jackson gets his answer later that night in Mark’s bed, the backs of his ankles hanging on Mark’s slim shoulders and his knees folded to his chest. 

“So Lu Han _Ge_ , huh?” Jealousy tinging Mark’s low voice.

“Maaaark” Jackson whines impatiently. 

“Call me Ge.” Mark demands. His hard cock is lined teasingly against Jackson’s hole. 

Jackson has never addressed Mark that way, the respectful title of an older man not conferred onto Mark. The linguistics of Mark’s English name trips over the Mandarin term of ‘Ge’. Jackson had thought Mark was beyond that, adjusted to Western culture with his upbringing in America.

“Mark pleaseee” Jackson begs, pulling his best puppy face and pouting his lips.

“What did I say?” Mark’s lips curl into a smirk. He trails kisses along Jackson’s inner thigh, licking the delicate skin. 

“Yi-Yi En Ge” Jackson stutters out, writhing.

“乖 (Good)” Mark smiles, satisfied with his canines peeking. Jackson flushes at the praise. He looks up and sees the hunger reflected in Mark’s pupils. He swallows.

Contrary to his image of a class clown, Jackson is not dumb. He is aware of the long list before him, of models, actors and singers that have been seen or rumored to be with Mark. A list that he has obsessively researched on, from social media posts to industry gossip. He acknowledges that all he is just another notch on Mark’s white oak custom designed bedpost. He has told himself to not be affected but he cannot help it when he is at Mark’s beck and call.

His stomach churns at the thought of Mark in his previous relationships.

They may be using Mark’s helicopter and private jet for Jackson’s music video shoot but the man himself arrives unannounced on set in a nondescript SVU. He nearly gives Jackson a heart attack. Jackson was already a bundle of nerves since the start of the shoot of his first music video.

Dressed in his oversized hoodie and Yeezys, Mark makes eye contact with Jackson and gives him a small nod. That is as much of encouragement and acknowledgement Mark is willing to give Jackson in front of the eyes of many. He looks much younger without his usual stiff couture suits, almost like a member of the camera crew. Jackson knows Mark is always watching from the shadows, accompanied by Jaebum. Mark’s eyes scanning as video vixens gyrate against Jackson for the camera.

Jackson splutters and gesticulates wildly when Jaebum shows him the astronomical amount of receipts under Mark’s name. Mark had bulk bought Jackson’s album in bid to boost his album’s position and sales on the charts. When questioned, Jackson receives a single text message from Mark:

 

**I told you I would support you.**

 

-

 

 _For the social exchange theory to work effectively and positively, there must be a balance in the relationship between what we put in and what we get._  

Their relationship stated in the contract is not defined as ‘exclusive’. It is an open relationship based on the terms solely drawn by one person: Mark. As much as he pampers Jackson with expensive physical gifts, Mark can also be harsh with his actions.

Jackson chances upon Mark at an award show function. He was uninformed of Mark attending this function. Had Jackson known, he would have asked Mark to be his date for the night. But the reason for Mark’s silence is made clear when Jin Young presses a kiss onto Mark’s lips, hand clasped possessively around Mark’s neck.

He knows Jinyoung, would even consider him a friend for that matter. Jinyoung was a rookie actor who rose to the status of Nation’s First Love. He wonders if Mark had a hand in that. 

Jackson nods politely at Mark and averts his eyes. The particular image of Mark and Jinyoung lights into flames beneath Jackson’s eyelids instead.

No strings attached, that is how you enter this game. As long as there are no feelings involved on both ends, the scale is balanced. Jackson knows Mark knows how irrationally jealous he can get. It is just like fencing, his old sport. Jackson should really be an expert on this. Mark strikes and Jackson retreats, vice versa. You score a point when the contender is ‘hurt’. But what if Jackon’s heart does not allow him to retreat?

Why am I the only one putting in effort, he thinks on the long nights after work when he succumbs to the loneliness.

Jackson does the first strike, flirting vicariously with other male celebrities on Weibo and Instagram. The fans eat it up (‘ _A new ship!!!’);_ the media eats it up, (‘ _Celebrity bromance looms!!!)._ Jackson knows Mark will hear of it somewhat. 

Jackson accepts the love scene cameo in a drama that Mark had vaguely requested him not to do. Jaebum shakes his head, sighing. Any work Jackson gets always goes back to Mark through Jaebum. Being on Mark’s dime, Jaebum only answers to him. 

The scale tips in Jackson’s favor.

He does not see Mark until weeks later when he invites Jackson the club with his entourage. Nameless pretty faces trace their neatly manicured nails along Mark’s Dolce and Gabanna clothed thighs, lacquered lips whispering sweet nothings into his ear while giggling. Jackson downs his vodka. Mark does a body shot off a stripper to the cheers of his posse. Jackson blinks twice.

It’s Jackson who hauls a drunk dead Mark back to Mark’s sprawling penthouse afterwards even though it is not part of their agreement. He is not Mark’s keeper. They had made that clear between them in the beginning.

Glassy, bloodshot eyes stare up at Jackson. Mark reaches out and gently caresses Jackson’s cheek. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmurs into Jackson’s neck before closing his eyes. Jackson freezes. 

He glances at a sleeping Mark, limbs strewn all over the velvet sofa and shirt collar askew. Mark’s face is half illuminated by the moonlight, highlighting the small bump of his nose bridge and the mole above his upper lip.

“No, you’re beautiful.” Jackson replies with a bitter laugh.

He settles for the crook of Mark’s arm, squeezing into the tiny space between Mark and the sofa cushion. Jackson gazes at Mark’s face, counting the moles on it, like stars in the night sky. He could look at Mark forever. Gingerly, he tidies Mark’s fringe.

Jackson has a variety filming in the wee hours of morning to attend afterwards. He cannot stay for the night and he doubts that Mark would appreciate seeing him in the morning. This is not part of their agreement. 

‘You have to wake up’, he slaps himself as a reminder.

Mark is photographed kissing a young socialite on a yacht the next day and going to dinner with a celebrity the following day. His love life remains a constant in the tabloids. Jackson rips up the card Mark sends and instructs Jaebum to dump the accompanying bouquet.

Jackson agrees with the variety show producer to proceed with a love storyline with Youngji for their reality show.

Stuck between the both of them, Jaebum becomes the unfortunate middleman. Jaebum calls up Jackson and informs him Mark had punched the air conditioner unit of his Mercedes Benz when he found out about Jackson’s variety stint.

“I told you so.”

 

-

 

_When evaluating the social exchange, we think about the kind of relationship we deserve._

Jackson feels like he is playing a losing end, slowly backed into a corner.

He goes back to the cycle of fast dates and arm candy with Mark.

“Its just-I’m just tired.” Jackson voice comes out raspy. He turns away from Mark. 

Jackson wants more. He wants more from Mark rather than being a warm body in the sheets. He has always been a coward, only accomplishing things he has full confidence in. It scares him so much to take a leap of fate, for it might backfire badly on him.

Mark throws an arm around Jackson and outlines Jackson’s bare shoulder with kisses. He follows along Jackson’s collarbones, leaving bruises. He tips Jackson’s chin up with his finger, ignoring Jackson’s mood. Mark’s teeth graze Jackson’s bottom lip tenderly. Mark shifts himself between Jackson’s legs, hovering above him.

“Jackson, Jackson, Jackson.” Mark mutters his name like a prayer while peppering kisses. Jackson shuts his eyes in resignation, his resolve slipping away with that.

He marks Jackson with the slowness reminiscent of first loves and kisses. Well, this is new, Jackson realizes. They have never taken things this slow, always caught up in the heat and passion of things. The flame flickers unsteadily now. Jackson does not want his mind to go those happy places in his mind when he is with Mark. That is a slippery slope he cannot afford. 

He glances up, a mistake when Mark’s full gaze is on him. Jackson gives a nod then avoids his eyes again. Mark enters him slowly, letting Jackson feel his whole length. Jackson bites his lip, eyes squeezed. He tips his head back and groans softly when Mark thrusts in again. Jackson rolls his hips.

“Ga Ga, look at me,” Mark nips Jackson’s chin.

Jackson thoroughly regrets telling Mark his family nickname, an intimate name only a few know. He relents Mark with a hooded gaze.

Mark is not anywhere near ugly. No, Jackson would tell you that Mark Tuan is drop dead handsome. Maybe even _beautiful_. But now Jackson cannot seem to bring himself to acknowledge that.

He admits that he is selfish, to want Mark all to himself.

Mark’s lean body moves with vigour in the darkness, lip biting in full concentration. Jackson could write an essay but he’s afraid of what he will see in Mark’s eyes. Jackson exhales, glaring at Mark while clenching down on his cock. But whatever emotion he felt before dissipates as he gets lost in Mark’s dark orbs. This time, he can’t tear his eyes away from Mark’s burning stare.

“Mine, mine, mine.” 

As though Jackson is just another expensive toy in his box.

He almost misses Mark’s quiet ‘I miss you’.

 

-

 

Jackson’s stomach drops when the news of Mark’s illegitimate daughter with ballad singer Yuju hits the front page of social media. For days, it plagues Jackson with the details and photos poured all over online. Thinking about it gives him a headache.

Jackson rips off the Chrome Hearts bracelet that Mark had gifted him, trashing it in anger. It sickens him, the sliver glint of the chain mocking him of how little he means to Mark. Mark had never bothered to reveal to Jackson that he had a child. Of course, Mark had to live up to the rich playboy cliché, Jackson curses at the man.

Jackson later digs out the bracelet from the trash bin, cradling it.

Jackson does not hear of any more dates with other people since the news broke. Jaebum tells him that Mark’s been spending more time with his daughter.

“I noticed you haven’t been wearing your bracelet much.” Mark comments.

“I forgot to put in on. You know, silly old me. I might lose it during filming. Whoops.” Jackson gestures and tries to laugh it off, his tone a pitch higher than usual.

“It’s okay, I got you another one.”

Mark presents him one 18K gold Cartier bracelet embedded with diamonds, the iconic ‘Love’ bracelet. Jackson is finally speechless for once.

That very night, Mark introduces Coco to him. She is a scrawny little pale thing with beady eyes. Jackson thinks about his own niece, Aimee, the same age as Coco. He cannot help but open his heart and love Coco as his own, regardless of whom her father is. He picks her up and spins the little girl around. Coco’s sulky face breaks into joyful giggles.

“That’s amazing. I can’t get her to stop crying ever since she’s been at my place.” Mark scratches the back of his head.

“It’s nothing. I’m just naturally good with kids.” Jackson quips. He continues blowing raspberries at Coco, too caught in the moment to notice the fond, appreciative grin Mark has plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ge = Hyung
> 
> 乖 or ‘guai’ = Good/ obedient (in the tone of addressing a child or a pet) 
> 
> Yuju = Youngjae aka Coco’s irl mother (name based off the got7 gfriend cover)
> 
> Wrote a draft of this in 2014 when I was trying to be ambitious and write drabbles based off the entire Identify album.
> 
> \- 
> 
> I'm on Twitter @bloodirises :)


End file.
